Logdotzip
Tyler Pappas (born November 6, 1991), better known by his gamertag Logdotzip, is an American YouTuber, known primarily for his Minecraft ''videos. He started his YouTube channel in 2006, dedicated to ''Runescape, but eventually transitioned to Minecraft. Logdotzip continues producing various Minecraft ''content, including ''Minecraft ''Command Block Creations, Maps, Updates, and more. As of August 2017, his channel has over 375 million total video views and over 1.7 million subscribers. In July 2017, Logdotzip launched a second channel, dotZiP, featuring various gaming and vlog content. About Tyler began his career in Laguna Niguel, California. He created Logdotzip, a gaming channel whose audience ranges across various age groups. Logdotzip content features zero swearing and no suggestive material to help make the videos accessible and easy for parents to feel comfortable with their child watching. Biography Tyler was born in Lakewood, California. He is currently based in Orange County, California. Origin of Gamertag When Tyler was about 10 or 11 years old, he wanted to join an online ''Yu-Gi-Oh forum, and the forum owner's username was LordObelisk, after the Yu-Gi-Oh card "Obelisk The Tormentor." Obelisk was one of the three "God Cards" of the show and card game. Tyler thought LordObelisk's name was so cool, Tyler decided to make his uersame LordofGods and kept it for a while. Tyler soon realized that there was no way for people to know he was referring to Yu-Gi-Oh, so he shortened LordofGods to LoG so that people wouldn't be offended. Finally there was a trend to add ".zip" to the end of forum display names, so his name became LoG.zip, which is now "Logdotzip." THE ONLY CAPITAL IS THE L! Tyler discussed his gamertag origin in an interview with tubefilter. The interview can be found here . Current Series Previous Series Series Information Only One Command (OOC) January 2015 - Present OOC is a Minecraft ''Redstone series where Logdotzip showcases amazing command block creations that only take one command block to be added to your ''Minecraft ''world. The most viewed OOC video can be found here The Tempest Box (TTB) | Minecraft 1.11 Custom Command Mod Pack November 2016 - February 2017 TTB is a vanilla mod pack making use of command blocks, structure blocks, resource packs, and the intelligent mind of Mr. Xavier Hodgson. The first episode of TTB can be found here . Minecraft 1.9 News January 2015 - September 2015 Minecraft 1.9 News is a compilation of all updates that have been posted about Minecraft 1.9 and upcoming Minecraft 1.9 updates. The first episode of Minecraft 1.9 News can be found here . Minecraft Ultra Hardcore (UHC) July 2014 - July 2015 Minecraft UHC is a gamemode originally conceptualized by the Mindcrack team. In UHC, there is non-natural health regeneration, meaning that the only way to re-gain hearts is by eating golden apples or making health potions. Various teams play on the UHC server, but only one team can win. UHC Season 1, Episode 1 can be found here . Minecraft Mod Showcases August 2014 - June 2015 Logdotzip reviews old and new mods. How To Minecraft (HTM) | Minecraft 1.8 SMP September 2014 - May 2015 HTM is a huge ''Minecraft '' Server SMP, featuring ''Minecraft '' YouTubers all playing and interacting together. HTM included the following players: Logdotzip, JeromeASF , Lachlan , TheNoochM , TheBajanCanadian , PrestonPlayz , MrWoofless , xRpMx13 , Vikkstar123 , MoreAliA , and LittleLizardGaming. The first episode of HTM can be found here. Crafting with Noobs June 2013 - October 2014 Logdotzip convinced both his (former) girlfriend, Breann, and (IRL) best friend, Sean, into buying Minecraft. Crafting with Noobs is where Logdotzip shows them How to Play Minecraft and records their antics. Minecraft Attack of the B Team (Minecraft Mod Pack Survival) February 2014 - September 2014 The Attack of the B Team Mod Pack is a modded survival with over 100 mods. It added new mobs, new items, new dungeons, new worlds, and more. Minecraft Factions on The Helm (Minecraft Faction Server) May 2014 - August 2014 The Helm is home to Logdotzip's custom Minecraft Faction server. It features abilities that are not on any other faction servers, with new stuff being added regularly. Players can team up with other players to form their own "faction" and claim enemy land. Captive Minecraft Survival June 2014 - July 2014 Captive Minecraft is a unique type of mod that has you attempting to hit as many of the built-in achievements in Minecraft to expand your world border, which was introduced in the Minecraft 1.8 Snapshots. You are stuck within your border so sometimes you have to think outside the cube to figure out what to do next! Logdotzip played with TheBajanCanadian. YouTube Channels 'Logdotzip' His first channel, dedicated to Minecraft videos. Launched July 14, 2006. 'dotZiP''' dotZiP is Tyler's newest gaming channel. It features various gaming and vlog content. Launched July 14, 2017. Show Format Monday - No video Tuesday - Weekday Let's Play Wednesday - WANDOM WEDNESDAY!! Thursday - Weekday Let's Play Friday - First Look Friday Saturday - Saturday Showdown Sunday - Skit/Story Time Sunday Trivia *Tyler's zodiac sign is Scorpio, and was born the Year of the Goat. *Tyler's favorite color is blue. *Tyler launched his second channel, dotZiP , on July 14, 2017, marking the 11th birthday of his Logdotzip channel; thus giving both channels the same birthday. *On the same day he launched dotZiP, Tyler also released a Logdotzip merchandise line with Nice Posture Clothing . #LogdotMerch can be purchased here . Subscriber Milestones *Logdotzip hit 100 thousand subscribers in 2013. *Logdotzip hit 1 million subscribers in 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers